


I Wish (More Than Anything)

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: Where Liam is the loner new kid and Louis just wants to be his friend (and maybe more, but that's  a secret).





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rings, signaling the start of lunch period. Liam Payne packs up his things and quietly makes his way to the library. He doesn't have many friends, or rather any at all, so he opts to eat his lunch in the library. Technically, he's not supposed to have food or drink there but Dawn, the librarian, makes a lot of exceptions for Liam. 

Liam spends a lot of time there. He's far from prying and judgy eyes, doesn't need to worry about saying the wrong thing or other kids laughing at him. Things didn't end well at his last school and he wants to avoid a repeat. Staying away from everyone is best. It's been three months and so far so good. 

There's a table on the very back corner that all but has his name etched into it. He sits and pulls out his packed lunch. Liam is two bites into his sandwich when he's interrupted. By none other than Louis Tomlinson. What the hell did Louis want from him? This couldnt be good. 

"Liam, right? I'm Louis, some call me Tommo."

His heart pounds. Liam has never seen Louis Tomlinson not surrounded by at least 4 people. He's loved by teachers and students a like, even though Liam has witnessed him prank them all. He's in the drama club and the football team and while he's not the most popular kid, he has tons of friends. What does he want from Liam?

He nods his head slowly but shrinks in his seat. "Can I um, do you need something?" Heat rises to his cheeks and he fights the urge to facepalm. 

"Yes, actually. I need you in my next production"

"I-um. What. What do you...mean?"

Louis sighs, stealing a chip from Liam. "I mean, that I'm here during lunch every Thursday. Aaaand," he reaches for more, "I've heard you sing? Because like you just sing sometimes. I don't think you even realize. Any way, you have a beautiful voice and we need a Baker for our Into The Woods production and i need you to audition."

Liam sputters and he doesn't know if he's more confused by Louis' compliment or his proposal. 

"So, you clearly need time to think about it. Here's my number um. Auditions are in three weeks, so if you need like anything just give me a buzz?" 

Louis is gone as quickly as he arrived. Leaving nothing but a crumpled piece of paper with his phone number scrawled on it. 

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile that takes over his face when he sees Louis’ name is involuntary. He catches himself, and bites his cheek.

It's three days before Liam contacts Louis. He spent hours after school making pros and cons lists and talking to the only friend he made at his previous school, Andy. 

"Liam," Andy had sounded exasperated, "you love singing and this could be fun, you know? You could make some new friends"

It took another five minutes but he managed to convince Liam auditioning was the best choice. They hang up with the promise of speaking soon, but something tells Liam he probably won’t hear from Andy in quite some time. It made him wish things were different- mainly himself. Liam was labeled a freak the moment he started high school; no one wanted to even sit next to him except Andy. Andy has always been kind and was the only person Liam confided his sexuality to. His friend was supportive and kept it secret like Liam had asked. Andy’s own group of friends ignored him for the most part, as a way of being polite, but he knew none of them really liked him being around. 

He joined a few clubs but none really piqued his interests and tried to sit at different tables during lunch and study periods, hoping someone would engage in conversation with him. It never happened. Then Alexander and his crew took an interest in Liam but not in the way he wanted. They sought him out after school almost every day, renamed him Liam The Punching Bag and were relentless until he ended up in the hospital towards the end of the school year. His mom and dad decided it’d be best to move, start over and _for god’s sake at least try to fit in this time, Liam_ \- as if he purposefully wanted to be outcast. 

Before his first day of sophomore year of high school, he vows to himself that he won’t even try this time. He’d make himself invisible and that way avoid a repeat of the year before. Of course, Louis had to waltz in and stomp all over his plan. He looks down at the crumpled piece of paper Louis had given him at the library and sighs. He’s terrified as he enters the number into his phone a million what if’s circling his head. A shaky finger presses send before he could doubt himself. The text message was only a greeting and his name but Liam thought it best to shove his phone in his backpack, fearing what the response might be. 

Dinner is boring and dull, as it always is with his parents. They talk to each other, about their jobs and shit Liam does not care about. He is only acknowledged once by his father who asks how his day went to which he responds with his customary fine and goes back to being ignored. Some days, like today, he wishes his sisters were still around. Nicola and Ruth had gotten away as soon as they finished school and Liam can’t really blame them. Nic calls him weekly to make sure he’s well. Ruth calls less often but Liam suspects it’s because she feels guilty about leaving her little brother behind.

“Son, it would be nice of you to pay attention.”

“Yes, Mum. I’m sorry”

“As I mentioned before, Liam, our portion of the company will be going to you. We’ve…”

He tunes her out again, wondering how many times he could stab his broccoli before it’s completely mutilated. The last thing Liam wanted was to be part of his fathers corrupt business. He was still a child but Liam was smart enough to know all parents did was cheat people and other businesses out of their money. After she’s done ranting, he excuses himself from the table and shut himself in his room. 

His heart is heavy while he gets ready for bed. It’s hard to breathe on nights like tonight; when he’s missing his sisters, when he’s reminded that he’s still too young to make his own choices. Liam is so lost in thought that he jumps out of his skin when he hears his phone chime. With furrowed brows he pulls it out of his backpack where he had forgotten he put it. The smile that takes over his face when he sees Louis’s name is involuntary. He catches himself, and bites his cheek. 

_Hey Liam have u decided abt the musical? :)_  
Yes. Id love to know more but I’m a bit nervous about it all  
Haha thats normal. We can meet up tomoz to talk about it if you’re free 

Biting his cheek couldn’t stop the smile this time his eyes crinkling at the corners. They text back and forth for almost two hours about more than just the musical. Liam finds it’s easy to talk to Louis; his charm leaves no question as to why he has so many friends. Louis is funny and understanding and nonjudgmental. And by the time they say gdnite Liam feels like he can breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he's been feeling for the past few months - the constant need to be near Liam, to see him smile, all the times he's dreamt of Liam, the ache he feels whenever Liam is sad, the overwhelming tug in his heart that makes him want to do nothing but protect the younger boy- it all comes crashing into his chest and he realizes this isn't just a silly crush on the new boy with the wonderful voice.

For three months straight Louis spends all of his free time with Liam. Or, at least he tries to. As predicted, Liam got the role of The Baker and Louis was so excited. Not just for his musical, but also because… well, here’s the thing: In the two weeks before auditions Louis maybe fell head first into a crush. Liam was just so sweet and kind of dorky in the most endearing way possible and his smile made Louis’ heart skip a beat sometimes so maybe he was mostly excited about being able to have an excuse to talk to Liam. Maybe.

So, he’s excited. But also nervous because this isn’t the kind of cute crush you get when you’re 11 years old. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever crushed on anyone this hard. Not a single one of his exes made him feel this way and he doesn’t really know what to make of it. So he plays it cool. Hangs with Liam in the library on Thursdays for a few weeks then convinces Liam to join him at the drama club table for lunch all other days of the week. They hang out after school on the days Louis doesn’t have football practice and are practically attached by the hip on the weekends. He's come to adore everyrhing about Liam from the way he nervously taps his fingers across his thighs to the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. Louis finds himself wanting to spend every waking moment with the younger male. 

He introduces Liam to his best friend, Harry, and is so happy that they get along. That is until Harry mentions that Liam is all he talks about.

Harry recognizes the tell-tale signs of Louis crush right away and wastes no time. As soon as Liam’s gone home one afternoon, he’s interrogating Louis. Again, he tried to play it cool but Harry’s not having it.

“Cut the shit, Lewis. You blushed for ten minutes when he said he liked your hoodie.”

“It’s whatever, Haz.”

“It’s not whatever. You haven’t liked someone since Nick. That was nearly a year ago. Why haven’t you asked him out, yet?”

“It’s not- I don’t like him,” he huffs. “Stop looking at me like that! I don’t even know if he’s into dudes, okay? Don’t wanna get my hopes up.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try” Harry waggles his eyebrows. Louis definitely does not throw a pillow at his face. It wasn’t him, honestly.  
———  
It’s all Harry’s fault. It’s Thursday, so he’s currently sitting across from Liam in the library. He’s overcome with a want to just lean over and kiss Liam silly and needs to distract himself. _You’ll never know if you don’t try._ Fucking Harry.

“So Liam…I know you’re new here and all but got you eye on any one? Any girls on your radar?” Way to go, Louis. So clever and subtle.

Liam picks up on Louis’ nervous tone and let’s out his own nervous chuckle. He looks around and makes sure no one is watching before speaking. “I um. I’m not really into girls. At all.”

“Oh. Oh.”

“Listen, I get it if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m used to not really having any friends so you can…like go. Just don't tell anyone? Please?"

“Oh. Oh, no Liam. No it’s just a bit surprising. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me seeing as I’m bisexual and all.” Louis’ heart flutters when Liam sighs in relief then gives the biggest of smiles. He’s so fucking cute.

Liam shyly goes on to ask Louis a load of questions; if he’s come out to his friends and family, what that was like, how other students treated him. Louis gladly answered all his questions realizing that Liam was probably just discovering his sexuality. He was happy that Liam trusted him enough to have this conversation and that their friendship reached new levels. But a part of him, the part of him that wants to kiss Liam until they’re breathless, feels defeated. If Liam is just coming to terms with who he is, now is not the time for Louis to make a move. And that’s new to him. Louis a bit used to getting who he wants, when he wants them. Now he’ll have to wait. But Liam’s laughing as he tells a story and as long as he gets to hear that sound, Louis would wait forever.

That afternoon, when they’re rehearsing after school, Liam hugs him after his run through of Jack’s Giants in the Sky and tells him how brilliant he is. Suddenly, waiting forever becomes a lot easier said than done and Louis has to hastily pull away from the hug to keep himself from doing something he might regret.  
——  
It’s opening night at the high school and everything has gone to shit. And hour and fifteen minutes until start and there are two wardrobe malfunctions and a broken prop. Stage hands are working hard to have everything fixed while families and student file into the auditorium. Louis is trying to keep calm but this has to be absolutely perfect. Jane comes up to him 30 minutes later frantically asking for Liam.

“What do you mean ‘where’s Liam’? He’s right over…well, I mean he was there with Sophia.”

“Right. She said he just walked out and he hasn’t been back and we’re starting soon, Louis. What am I gonna do without a Baker?!”

“Alright. It’s alright. I’ll go find him.”

And he does find him, right where he’d thought Liam would be; at his favorite table in the library.

“Li?”

His eyes look up, full of fear.

“Come on, Li. We have to go on soon”

“I can’t do it. I-I can’t. I’m gonna go up there and fuck it all up.”

“You’re not. I promise. It will be just like rehearsal… except your mom and dad will be in the audience.”

At that, Liam whispers something under his breath and looks away again. Louis asks him to repeat.

“They won’t be there. They don’t think this it’s worth their time.” They don’t think I’m worth their time.

Liam sounds so heartbroken that Louis doesn’t really know what to say so he just wraps him up in his arms. “Hey, it’s their loss. Li, you’re incredible and you’re gonna go on stage and blow the socks off everyone, okay?” He feels Liam nod against his shoulder. “Then let’s go Baker. We’ve got a show to put on.”  
——  
Louis always feels a surge of pride when he watches the school productions from backstage. He loves being on stage and singing and making the audience laugh and feel. He loves looking out to his mom and step dad and sisters. Today, however, what he's most proud of is Liam. Their scenes together are fun and Louis cant get enough of being close to him. But his solo scenes are spectacular. 

His mom used to tell him that he demanded attention, even without trying and he never understood it until now. Watching Liam on their small stage, singing No More - he finally gets it. Louis is sure not a single member of the audience can tear their eyes away from Liam and he deserves it. 

Struggling to breathe, Louis takes a few deep breaths and readies for the next scene. It's only then, while singing together with Liam that he realizes something terrifying. 

Everything he's been feeling for the past few months - the constant need to be near Liam, to see him smile, all the times he's dreamt of Liam, the ache he feels whenever Liam is sad, the overwhelming tug in his heart that makes him want to do nothing but protect the younger boy- it all comes crashing into his chest and he realizes this isn't just a silly crush on the new boy with the wonderful voice. No, this is so much more.

What the hell is he going to do?

Louis is glad he does not have much dialogue from this point because he probably would have blown it. He can't think properly over the sound of his beating heart. He knows for sure that Liam isn't fully out, but would he even be comfortable with a relationship? Had he ever had one before? Would he even feel the same way about Louis? Are his lips as soft and pliable as they look? _Snap out of it._

But the show is ending now so he puts all of those thoughts and feeling away. Locked away deep where they won't interfere with their friendship. They're taking their bows and next thing he knows Liam's hugging him again. He breathes in the now familiar scent and smiles. Louis grabs hold of Liam's hand and I but drags him. "Come, me mum and sisters are waiting backstage."

Liam laughs that adorable giggle of his and nearly has to jog to keep up. "Alright, calm down, Lou. I'm not going anywhere." 

As soon as they're near other people, though, Liam is letting go. Although he's still smiling, Louis thinks maybe he didn't lock away his feelings well enough because that hurt more than it should have. He doesn't dwell on it though as he's nearly knocked over by his baby sisters and mom. He has a silent conversation with his mom and she invites Liam to join their celebratory dinner.

It's a night filled with laughter, like opening night celebrations usually are for Louis. His mom makes a big deal out of it. He's hopes she doesnt mention how close he sits to Liam or how much he blushes around him.

And she doesnt.... at least not for a few weeks. Jay has been watching her son closely lately. She sees how he and Liam look at each other with stars in their eyes. It's after she's put all the young ones to bed one night that she sits next to Louis on the couch. 

"So....when were you going to tell me about Liam?" Her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"What? Tell you what about him?"

"Louis. I'm your mother."

He sighs and places his cup of tea down. "There's nothing to tell"

"From the looks of it-"

"From the looks of it, nothing, Mum." Louis immediately regrets snapping and looks apologetically at Jay. "He's not even comfortable with his sexuality. I can't do anything, doesnt matter that I...that he's my everything. Just have to wait, I guess. " there's a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Jay is taken aback by her sons choice of words. He's seventeen, no longer her little baby boy, and she came to terms with that a while ago. But hearing him speak this way about someone else is new. Hearing him so heartbroken is new, as well. "Oh, Boo." She pulls him in for a cuddle. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than anything. I've never been happier than when I'm with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this damned chapter about 6 times and I still don't like it. I hope you enjoyed it, though !

**Author's Note:**

> Finnnaallly some actual High School scenes for this verse.


End file.
